


There's A First Time For Everything

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss, Pre Bahrain, minor spoilers based on Season 2 and "Melinda" promo pics (ep 2x17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has those first moments in a marriage- the first fight, the first home, the first pet. The first serious discussion...which Melinda May isn't QUITE ready to finish before she goes on HER first Welcome Wagon mission. Andrew, however, isn't willing to wait until she gets home to finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Based on spoilers from Season Two, and a detail from the promotional photos for Season 2 Episode 17- "Melinda". So don't go onward if you haven't seen season two. The detail from the promo photos is seriously minimal- just a timeline thing. You already know the rest.

“So, what do you think?” She stood before the mirror, studied her reflection as trembling fingers fastened the last button on the starched white blouse. A navy blazer completed the ensemble, and she twisted to look at the complete outfit back to front. “How do I look?”

“I'm sure you look amazing.” The scent of aftershave wafted on steam from the open bathroom door, cast out by the softly whirring fan as her husband stood before the fogged mirror and examined his own reflection. Melinda could just barely make out his silhouette, and even as she craned her neck she felt the swell of amazement at the knowledge that they'd been married for twelve months and she'd found someone who understood her as well as Andrew Garner did. “It's a field op, Melinda. You don't have to impress anyone.”

“Maybe not- but I'm being partnered with Coulson again, and you know how he is.” She _liked_ Phil Coulson, had since they'd graduated from the Academy and his by-the-book technique had begun to grow on her. Andrew had been the one to comment on her tolerance levels increasing since they'd gotten married, but she liked to believe there was more to it than that. She'd found herself learning from Coulson, and while the temptation to staple his tie to the conference table remained, the ability to hold back had been something she'd managed to develop with his influence. “ _And_ it's my first Welcome Wagon. You know that.”

“First Welcome Wagon, first new suit...” She hadn't noticed him exiting the bathroom in her haste to fasten on the delicate gold watch he'd given her for their wedding, and Melinda jolted as the sensation of warm breath formed on the nape of her neck. His lips found her skin and pressed against it gently, causing another shiver to crawl up her spine. “Speaking of firsts...when are we going to pick up where we left off?”

“You mean...” Turning in his arms she pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately, moaning as she realized he'd foregone a towel when he'd entered the bedroom, and breaking away with a smile. “The baby thing.”

“The baby thing,” He confirmed with a smile of his own. “Our first _real_ discussion about it, Melinda, and you had to head out for a briefing before we could finish it. What do you think?”

“I think....” She glanced at her watch, back into his dark eyes again. “I'm going to be late.”

“Hey-” As Andrew caught her by the waist again, Melinda wondered briefly if being late really  _was_ a bad thing. They couldn't lift off until all of their specialists were on board, and if she knew Coulson he'd be checking and re-checking the itinerary before they even lifted the ramp. “Sweetheart. If you're not ready...I don't want you feeling pressured.”

“It isn't that.” She hadn't imagined they'd only be married for a year before the subject of a baby came up, and when Andrew had first broached the idea all she'd been able to think about was the way her belly would swell up and her world would change forever. Would she have his eyes- her hair? Her mother would be over the moon- but then again, she'd been ecstatic that her only child had finally gotten married at all, and Melinda suspected that Lian had almost given up hope at the idea of having a grandchild. “I...it's a lot, Andrew. I'm just going on my first gifted encounter, and you're bringing up a discussion we were having a week ago.”

“You've avoided talking about it since then. I was beginning to get worried that you might have changed your mind.”

“I just...I couldn't...” _So much for my first secret_ , she thought, and brought her hands up to frame his face before kissing him deeply. “I'm pregnant.”

“You're-” It hadn't been the plan, to tell him before leaving for three days, the idea having been to come home and sit down over dinner, slide the ultrasound across the table beneath a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. She'd imagined his face and how it would light up, and although the circumstances under which she was telling him were not what she'd wanted them to be, the response _was_ , and his face was alight with joy even as she kissed him again. “Melinda.”

“I was _trying_ ,” She pushed at his bare chest, laughed as he stumbled back onto the bed and she moved to straddle him, laughing harder at his expression. “to keep it a secret until I got home and could tell you _the right way_ . But you had to ruin it by bringing it up _now_.”

“Are you sure you have to go?”

“Of course I'm sure.” As Melinda got to her feet she waved her finger when he tried to pull himself up. “Stay there. If you keep at me I'm definitely going to be late, and I don't want this to be the last chance I have to go on a Welcome Wagon mission. There's going to be enough time for this when I get back...and besides, we're going to want to get as much alone time as possible before the baby comes.”

“Before the baby comes.” Andrew lifted himself on both elbows and grinned, eyes traveling over her as Melinda turned to get another glance in the mirror. “Get a nice, long look, Mrs.Garner- this might be the last suit you wear for a while. Your mother is going to have an entire closet of maternity wear ready before you get home.”

“Do _not_ tell her yet. I haven't said anything, and if you tell her before I do...I'll never hear the end of it.” The car keys jingled as she scooped them off the top of her dresser, and Melinda cast a longing look back at the naked man lounging on her bed. “You'd better get ready yourself. I happen to know, Doctor, that you have a full appointment calendar today. This baby is going to need both of us employed if it expects to go to college.”

“Oxford _is_ pretty expensive.”

“Oxford? Think again, sir, if you're planning on sending our child out of the country.” As an afterthought she snatched a locket from the jewelry box and fastened it around her neck, fingers gently playing with the tiny circle on a gold chain. Her mother had given her the wedding present after they'd eloped, and the one thing she knew with certainty was that she wanted the enclosed picture of her husband as close as she could have him for the first of so many firsts. “Wish me luck.”

“You won't need it. I love you.” Her fingers waved quickly before the door closed, and as Melinda found herself on the other side of it she breathed a sigh of relief. The worst was over, leaving Andrew for the first time in months, and when she climbed into the car moments later she wondered if he'd felt the same pang of separation that she did.

 _When I get home_ , she thought, _I'm going to request a week off and spend some time alone with him_.

She'd never imagined herself as a mother, but if there was one thing marriage had taught her...there was a first time for everything.


End file.
